Halloween at the Cullen's House
by AliceCullensTwin1011
Summary: *Sequel to Mother's Day at the Cullen's House*  The Cullen's are preparing for Halloween and their yearly costume contest! And Esme is hoping for some trick or treaters. But there is one question on everyone's mind. What is Emmett's costume?
1. Chapter 1 What on Earth?

_A/N Hey Everyone! Here is the sequel to Mother's Day at the Cullen's House! If anyone has any good ideas about a costume for Rosalie let me know. I've gotten a couple great suggestions already. Well I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: Jasper: Tell them._

_Me: Tell them what?_

_Jasper: What don't you own?_

_Me: …Twilight…Happy now?_

_Jasper: Extremely._

Halloween at the Cullen's House

Chapter One

"What on earth...?"

**Alice's POV**

I am SO excited! Tomorrow is Halloween! Halloween is my favorite holiday because, who doesn't love a holiday where the sole purpose is to dress up?

I began preparations for my and Jasper's costumes. Every year we Cullen's have a costume contest, and of course Jazz and I always win. As soon as I decided on our costumes I had a vision of us winning.

"That is extremely unfair Alice!" Edward called from downstairs. "No it is not!" I called back sticking my tongue out. "What's unfair?" Jasper asked from the bed, where he was reading a book on civil war. "That our costumes for Halloween are always extremely amazing and win." I said. He chuckled. "Of course they are darlin'" He said, with the tiniest hint of his southern accent seeping into his voice.

I smiled and jumped onto the bed. "You're going to love them this year!" "I love them every year." He replied as he ruffled my hair. I snuggled into his side. "I can't wait to win."

From the other side of the house I heard running footsteps. Emmett came running into the room. "Unless I win!" He yelled. "My costume is EPIC!" "I'm sure it is Emmett." Jasper said sarcastically.

I quickly ran through Emmett's past costumes in my mind; last year he was a nudist, the year before that he was himself, and two years ago, he was a tree.

I shook my head. "I can't wait to see it Emmett." I said as I ushered him out of the room.

oOo

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched my wife Esme as she unloaded her bags of candy. Every year she buys candy and waits by the door all night hoping for a trick or treater. I don't have the heart to point out that we live in the middle of the forest and not many children would come here to trick or treat.

"Rennesme!" Esme called as Bella and Rennesme entered the kitchen. "Are you going to go trick or treating?" She asked. Rennesme nodded gleefully. "Charlie didn't want to miss out on her first Halloween" Bella said.

"Did Edward explain to you about the costume contest?" I asked Bella. "Yup! We already have our costumes ready." She smiled mischievously. "What about you Nessie?" Esme asked. Rennesme smiled. "Yes, but I can't tell you!" She sang. "Alice helped her." Bella said scooping up Rennesme and heading towards the door. Just as she touched the doorknob Emmett came barreling through the door with a tree branch. "What's with the branch?" Bella asked taken aback. "You're not being a tree again?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room. "Maybe…maybe not!" Emmett yelled, before bolting out of the room.

As I watch my son leave with the tree branch I couldn't help but wonder, what on earth Emmett is being for Halloween.

_A/N Thank for reading! YAY! Please review it would totally make my day. What do you think Emmett is going to be for Halloween? Also I'm sorry it's kind of a short chapter. I promise next one will be nice and long!  
_


	2. Chapter 2 Emmett the Spy

_A/N Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and settings are property of Stephenie Meyer. _

_

* * *

_

Halloween at the Cullen's House

Chapter 3

Emmett the Spy

Emmett's POV

I should totally be a spy. I'd be so amazing at it! Everyone would know Emmett Cullen the International Super Spy! And I'd have my own theme song.

"Da Na Na Na Na!" I sang as I ninja rolled into Alice and Jasper's room. I needed just a few more things to perfect my costume. I ducked into Alice's closet. Not only does Alice keep clothes in here but fabric too! I ran to the back and picked up a bunch of black fabric. "Item retrieved." I whispered into my watch, practicing for when I'm a real spy. I ran back out of the closet to come face to face with Alice. "Emmett wha…" She started but I whipped out my Nerf gun and shot her right in the forehead. "You'll never catch Emmett Cullen International Super Spy!" I yelled as I ran out of the room.

When I got back to headquarters, also known as Rose and my room. I hid the fabric with my tree branch under our bed. "Mission accomplished."

Alice's POV

"I am going to snap his Nerf gun right in half!" I growled as I sat down on the sofa next to Jasper. "Whose Nerf gun." He asked as he rapidly hit buttons on his controller trying to beat Edward at some racing game. "Emmett's." I replied sourly. "Why?" He asked, his eyes still glued to the screen. "He shot her in the head." Edward replied. "What?" Jasper said taking his eyes off the screen to look at me. "He was stealing some black fabric from my closet and I caught him, he shot me in the head and yelled about being a international spy." I explain with an eye roll. "Probably for his costume." Rosalie said from the armchair. She her legs dangled off the side of it while she read Vogue. "What is he being anyway?" I asked. "I don't know he won't tell me." She said as she flipped a page. "Edward?" I asked. "Sorry, he keeps singing Barbie Girl in his head to keep me out."

Just then Bella entered from the kitchen. "Alice. She's ready!" I jumped up from the couch, Emmett's weirdness completely forgotten. "Can everyone gather in the living room?" I called. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett quickly joined us. "What's going on Alice?" Esme asked as she perched on the arm of Rosalie's armchair. "Nessie wishes to present her costume!" I announced, beaming. Right on cue, Nessie danced into the living room, in her blindly white tutu, her beautifully ringlets were pulled tight on top of her head in a bun. Esme began clapping with delight. "Rennesme! You look beautiful!" Edward said, picking his daughter up. Everyone immediately began gushing about her Ballerina outfit. "Thank you." She said with a giggle, before jumping out of Edward's arms. She twirled once more before running upstairs. "It absolutely perfect Alice!" Bella said, as she watched her daughter go. "I knew it would be!" I said with a smile.

* * *

_A/N Review please! They inspire me to write faster! Thanks for reading. _


	3. Chapter 3 Halloween Day

_A/N: Just a little heads up. After I finish this story I'm going to take a little break from the Holidays at the Cullen's House series. I have another story planned that's longer and more serious. But don't worry I'm not giving up on the Holidays I have some more of them planned too. Thanks for all the reviews. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters and settings are property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

Halloween at the Cullen's House

Chapter 3

Halloween Day

Rosalie's POV

"Where the hell is my eyeliner?" I yelled in frustration. I needed it to finish getting ready.

I marched down the hall, banging Alice and Jasper's door open. Alice hurriedly, pulling Jasper along, hid behind her closet door. "You have to leave! You can't see our costumes yet!"

"I'm not here to steal your costume idea." I said exasperated.

"Still." She protested.

"Did you take my eyeliner?"

She poked her head around the corner. "No." She shook her head, her spiky hair bouncing up in down. "Why would I take it?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked." I sighed.

"I have some on my desk you can use." She said pointing me to her desk. I picked up the little stick and hurried back to my room. "Thanks!" I called behind me.

After applying the last stroke of eyeliner I surveyed my costume in the mirror. The shimmering white wedding dress made my already pale skin look ghostly white, then the eyeliner circling my eyes completed my look. I was a dead bride. I laughed a little at the irony of my costume.

oOo

Esme's POV

I really hope some trick-or-treaters come this year. We never get any, except when my children, feeling bad, trick-or-treat here. But every year I buy the candy and wait by the door. I would feel absolutely horrible if a child did come and we had nothing to give them.

I began humming the lullaby Edward wrote for Bella as I poured bag after bag of candy into the bowl I had. Carlisle looked up from his medical journal as I walked past him with my bowl of candy. He frowned slightly at me.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked, setting the bowl down.

"Nothing." He replied, as he stood up. "I'll be back in a little, I have to forgot to get something." He said quickly before heading towards the garage.

"Okay." I said, slightly confused. "Be back in time to judge the children's costumes!" I called after him.

oOo

Edward's POV

"Bella. Are you sure about these costumes?" I asked.

"Yes." She called to me as she emerged from the closet. She was wearing a pretty white dress with lamb ears. Suddenly the costumes made sense. I looked down at my own costume; a brown sweater and what I now assume to be lion ears.

"And so the Lion feel in love with the lamb." I whispered turning to smile at her.

"Exactly!" She said.

* * *

_A/N Please please please review! Thanks for reading._


	4. Chapter 4 What are you?

_A/N Final chapter! YAY! Thanks for taking the time to read!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

_

* * *

_

Halloween at the Cullen's House

Chapter Four

"What…are you…?"

Bella's POV

Exactly as Alice instructed us, Edward Rennesme and I arrived in the living room at 7:00. Esme was the only other one there.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered to Edward.

"They like to make entrances." He explained with a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Alice's voice floated down from the upstairs hallway.

"Almost. Carlisle isn't back yet." Esme responded, glancing out the window.

Alice huffed in annoyance. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know." Esme said, worriedly.

"It's fine Esme, lets just start." Edward said, patting her arm.

"Okay. Alice go ahead!"

A squeal, which I assume was emitted from Alice responded to Esme. First Alice came dancing down the stairs. Her normally spiky hair curled into ringlets with a red bow on top. She was wearing a pretty yellow and blue dress. Jasper descended the stairs behind her, donning a red cape with a blue shirt with puffy white sleeves. I couldn't help but giggle a little.

"Oh Alice you both look wonderful." Esme said.

I will admit they looked like Snow White and her prince walked right out of the movie.

"Oh thank you!" Alice gushed.

Jasper was smiling almost as much as Alice, no doubt from her never-ending energy and excitement.

Next Rosalie came down the stairs. She looked very ghostly in her wedding dress.

"As always very theatrical Rosalie." Esme said. Rosalie smiled at the compliment.

I couldn't help but shiver a little, thinking of Rosalie's past though.

"Wait? Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked looking around. We all looked around, Edward just sighed.

"He wants to make a scene." He said.

Just then, Emmett jumped out from behind the couch. He was wearing some black fabric that looked sorta like a robe, and an eyeliner lightning bolt on his forehead. He was brandishing part of his tree branch like a wand and had glasses on.

We all just starred at him blankly.

"What… are you…?" Rosalie asked slowly.

"I'm Harry Potter!" He said excitedly.

"Um…okay…"

"That's very creative Emmett." Esme said, smiling at her son fondly.

Emmett still smiling began swinging his "wand" back and forth and knocked over Esme's vase. Esme sighed then turned to Edward, Rennesme and I.

"Of course, Rennesme, you look as beautiful as ever!" She said. "And Bella and Edward, lion and a lamb?"

Edward nodded smiling. "It's a long story."

"It's lovely nonetheless."

"We should probably get to Charlie's house." I said, looking at the clock. Edward scooped up Rennesme and turned towards the door. As he reached for the handle her stopped, then a split second later there was a knock. Esme nearly screamed in excitement as she grabbed her bowl of candy and pulled open the door. There stood Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Claire. Claire was dressed as a princess, and the rest of them were wearing black capes and plastic vampire teeth.

"Trick or treat!" They chorused.

I had never seen Esme's smile so big, as she handed out handfuls of candy.

"Very original, Jake." I said.

He smiled. "Thanks Bells, got all my inspiration from you."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny."

Edward Rennesme and I headed outside with Jake and his pack.

"Wanna come with us to Charlie's?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure!" He said, pilling into the back of Edward's Volvo with Rennesme, as Edward and I slid into the front. I smiled. This was definitely the best Halloween ever.

oOo

Esme's POV

Alice bombarded Carlisle as soon as he walked in the door, a few minutes after Edward, Nessie, and Bella left.

"You need to vote!" She squealed literally bouncing up and down.

"Okay okay." He said with a laugh.

After much deliberation, we came to a conclusion. "Okay this years winner is Alice and Jasper!" I announced happily.

Alice let out a ear piercing scream and jumped up to hug Jasper. Jasper grabbed her and twirled her in a circle.

Rosalie laughed at them, and then went to go comfort a sulking Emmett.

I turned to Carlisle. "So how did you contact Jacob and his pack on such short notice to come trick or treat here?" I asked him. He smiled slyly. "You'll never know."

I laughed, "I'll find out eventually."

* * *

_A/N Thanks for reading. Reviews are very nice! Go check out my new story. "I would never forget you" if you get a chance!_


End file.
